villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shredder (Live-Action Movies)
The Shredder is the main antagonist of the 2014 Paramount Pictures adaptation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the secondary antagonist of its 2016 sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows until Krang freezes him. He is the current leader of the Foot Clan. In the original film, he was portrayed by in the original film. In the 2016 sequel Out of the Shadows, he was portrayed by , who also played DK Takashi in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. History Early life The Shredder, born Oroku Saki, has an unknown history. However, it is known that he adopted and raised Eric Sacks after the latter's father perished in the Vietnam War. At some point, the Shredder attained a great degree of power in the Foot Clan, becoming its supreme leader. Under his leadership, the Foot terrorized New York under a hidden base. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Getting the New Armor The Shredder is first seen unarmored and unmasked, beating up a Foot soldier with his hands tied up. When Karai approaches him and informs him of a mysterious vigilante fighting back against the Foot, he orders her to lure in the vigilante. When April O'Neil confides with Sacks the existence of the Turtles, he informs the Shredder of just who is opposing the Foot. Realizing that the Turtles are the same ones he used to operate on with O'Neil's father and are needed to complete the Foot's master plan, Sacks designs a suit of armor for the Shredder. First Confrontation with The Turtles and Battling Splinter The Shredder arrives at the Turtles' lair and easily defeats them before engaging Master Splinter. Splinter puts up a decent duel with the Shredder despite being self-taught, but eventually, the Shredder defeats Splinter. With Splinter defeated, the Shredder captures the Turtles (sans Raphael) and takes his leave. Battling with Raphael and Escape of The Turtles After the first battle with Shredder and Splinter's defeat, Raphael joins up with April and her cameraman Vern Fenwick to rescue the Turtles. Sacks reveals Shredder's plan to spread over the entire city the toxic gas and to poison the entire city's civilians in order to rule the city and later, Sacks will save everyone with an antidote that is made from the mutagen and Shredder and Sacks will be powerful and rich. Raphael arrives to Sacks' mansion, where the other Turtles are imprisoned, and duels the Shredder, only to be defeated. The Shredder makes his getaway with Sacks. Final Fight with the Turtles on Sacks Industries Tower and Defeat Later, the Shredder arrives to the Sacks Industries building rooftop to spread the toxic gas, only for the Turtles to arrive and fight him. They begin to triumph over him with a variant of their childhood "Buck Buck" game. After Sacks's defeat, April arrives to engage the Shredder, who attacks her and takes the mutagen for himself. Later, as the satellite tower on the building is collapsing and the gas's release is halted, the Shredder throws one of his own blades to the Turtles and O'Neil, but Leonardo throws the blade to the Shredder and wounds him. April kicks the Shredder's head and makes him fall to his defeat. As he lies defeated, the Shredder grasps a small vial of mutagen. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' The Shredder returns in this film, but this time as the secondary antagonist (behind Krang). Furthermore, he does not have much of an impact despite their alliance. When an imprisoned Shredder is transferred by Casey Jones, the Foot Clan, operating under the direction of a scientist named Baxter Stockman, attacks the convoy transporting him. The Turtles, tipped off to the escape attempt by April O'Neil, fend them off. While Stockman is still able to aid the Shredder's escape using a teleportation device, it is hijacked mid-teleport and Shredder winds up in an another dimension. There, he meets the alien warlord Krang who tells Shredder about his plans to invade and rule the world and gives him a mutagenic compound in exchange for his promise to find three components of a machine that Krang sent to Earth years ago, which when united will open a portal to his dimension. Shredder, wanting revenge, agrees without considering the consquences. The Shredder then recruits the two criminals that were transported alongside him in the convoy, Bebop and Rocksteady, and has scientist Stockman use Krang's mutagen on Bebop and Rocksteady to transform them into powerful animal mutants (a warthog and rhinoceros). At the end, after Bebop and Rocksteady find the last component, Shredder and Stockman complete the portal device and opens the gateway to Krang's dimension, through which his modular war machine, the Technodrome, begins to emerge. After Shredder has Stockman taken away, Krang then immediately betrays Shredder. Enraged, Shredder brandishes his retractable blades, but Krang freezes him and locks him away with his collection of defeated foes which. He is never seen or heard from again while no one else mentions him again. It's also unknown if anyone is aware of this or not but his disappearance probably gave the message. It is also unknown what happened to him afterwards. However, one could assume that he remains frozen or got thawed out. Quotes Trivia *In an early 2012 draft of the script called "The Blue Door", the Shredder was instead a military man known as "Colonel Schradder" and was revealed later on to be a yellow-skinned, red-eyed alien with the ability to sprout spikes. Before the release of the film it was believed that the character Eric Sacks was the Shredder but this turned out to be untrue due to last minute re-shoots. **Sacks, however, is the Shredder in the 2014 film's video game. *Tohoru Masamune was to reprise the role in Out of the Shadows before Brian Tee took over. *Since the Shredder was last seen with some mutagen, it is possible that the mutagen made him look younger, hence his recasting in Out of the Shadows. *The Shredder's real name is never spoken out loud. However, his prison report in Out of the Shadows identifies him as Oroku Saki. *This version of the Shredder (as seen in Out of the Shadows) is the first incarnation of the character to be seen with a beard. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Imprisoned Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Ninjas Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cult Leaders Category:Samurai Category:Live Action Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Strategic Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Pawns Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Military Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thugs Category:God Wannabe Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Knights Category:Inconclusive Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion